All The Wrong Moves
by missmaryXDD
Summary: God didn't gave us the chance to be together in life He'll give us the chance to be together in death Forever your true husband And the sword was lowered "Yeah we're going down"


**I recommend you to, while reading, listen to All the right moves by One Republic and/or Martial Law by Bear McCreary in the last scene**

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the story, not the characters

_

* * *

_

_All the right friends_

"Sweetheart may i present someone to you?" Asked the blonde haired man

"Of course you may your majesty." Replied the pink haired woman

They walked together across the big room. The woman's hand was on the man's arm and the man's hand was on the woman's waist.

"Oh major! I finally found you!" Exclaimed the blonde man.

"Your majesty! "Replied a black haired man as he curve to the blonde.

"May I introduce you my wife, Queen Sakura." Said the blonde haired

"I'm delighted to meet you your majesty! "Said the black haired man

"My pleasure." Said the woman

"You must now excuse me, I have some business to do." Said the blonde

_All the right moves_

"May i…kiss your hand?" Asked the black haired man

The woman only nodded, the man took her hand reclined to her and kissed her hand softly, it took only about ten seconds but for them it was like an eternity.

"I pray I might see you again my lady."

"Then we are two that shall pray for it to happen." Said the woman

"Until our next meeting then." Said the man

"Until then my lord." Whispered the woman with the sweetest voice she's ever used and she didn't thought she had.

Then the man left and she didn't saw him again for the rest of the party.

* * *

Two weeks later…

She was all alone, watching the moon trough the balcony. Seemed like nothing could disturb her, and really why would it? She was queen now, all she needed to do was raise her hand and everyone would come to her rescue.

"I see we meet again, my lady." Said someone behind her

The woman turned around to see who was speaking to her only to find the black haired man from her wedding party.

"I think our prayers have been answered." Said the woman

"I believe mine were but…were you praying too?" Asked the man

"I believe I did, every single day." Replied the woman

"Then I guess god has heard us." Said the man

"Yes, I guess he did." Said the pink haired woman

"I should go back to the party now." Said the man

"Wait!" Said the woman "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Thank you" Said the woman

_And all the right places_

The man curved to her and left to the inside, the woman stood there for a moment and then she got back to the party, she stopped next to the door, looking for someone.

"Ah my beautiful wife here you are!" Said the blonde king

"I was just breathing fresh air" Answered the woman

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine"

"Good" Said the king

"Do you remember the man you introduced me in our wedding party?" Asked the woman

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, Who is he?" Asked the pink haired woman

"Apart from being my best friend? He's the richest men of England (apart from me) Duke of Konoha, he's the heir of the Hokage's* fortune."

"Oh how lucky"

"Yeah, look sweetheart I have to take care of some matters, I hope you don't mind me leaving you alone?" Asked the blonde man

"No it's fine, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Said the king and the left to some connor of the room that she couldn't see.

She didn't mind of that either, right after he left she went quickly to the door and left the room, then she got up the stairs and arrived to the third floor of the building, then she saw an open door and she entered the room, it was a huge room, almost the size of her own in the palace with a bed in the center with red sheets and curtains that cover the bed, the furniture was dark brown and black and it had a huge balcony in the opposite side of the door, with two huge glass doors that opened to it. She passed through the glass doors and admired the view.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place_

"I see you like balcony's"

"Oh well actually what I like is the view that they gave us" Said the woman

"Just like me…you look lovely tonight." Said the man

"Oh thank you my lord" Said the queen

"Sasuke, just Sasuke my dear." Said the black haired man

"Okay then thank you Sasuke." Said her a thinking that was a little strange for him to call her dear.

"You are welcome."

"So what are you doing here?" Asked the pink haired girl

"I could be asking you the same."

"I just don't like party's much." Answered the woman

"Neither do i" Said the man

"We have something in common then." Said the queen

"We could have more." Said the man, getting closer to the woman

"What do you mean?" Asked her as she started to withdraw a few steps, until she leaned on the wall

"I think you know." And then he kissed her, she could feel his tongue in her mouth and the next thing she knew was that she was kissing him back.

_So yeah, we're going down_

"My queen, my queen where are you?"

They quickly broke apart and stared at each other, then the queen left to find who was looking for her.

"I'm right here, what's wrong?" Said her as she saw how the Duke left slowly the room

"Your majesty the king wants to talk to you, and with you too my lord." Said the maid

"We will be right there, thank you." Said the man

"Anytime my lord" The maid said and then left quickly

"I think we should leave too, the king is waiting for us" Said him to the queen

"Yes, we don't want to keep him waiting" Said the queen, the next thing she knows is the man in front of her offering her his arm for her to take.

"Then shall we?" Asked the duke

She nodded and took his arm and both started walking downstairs

_And all the wrong places_

"Oh here they are, where have you been?" Asked the king

"We were just talking" Answered the Queen

"Oh, well i wanted to tell you that, if the Duke doesn't mind, we're going to have to stay here because of the storm."

"I don't mind at all, the I'll have someone to make me some company." Sasuke said that looking directly at the queen and she felt blushing with the memories of their kiss.

"How nice of you." Said the king

"You are most welcome your majesties ." Said the Duke

"Is your sister home? I haven't seen her the whole night" Asked Sakura

_All the right friends_

"She is, but she stayed in her room, she isn't feeling very well." Answered the Duke

"Oh poor thing I think I will pay her a visit, can you show me her room?" Asked the Queen

"Of course. Your majesty, if you excuse us."

"Yes, yes, go" Said the King

Hand in hand the walked together again to the third floor and entered the room that belonged to Sasuke's sister.

"Oh my, Hinata are you all right?" Asked the Queen

"Your majesty…"

"No, just Sakura, but you didn't answered my question, are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just a headache." Answered Hinata

"You look like you're in pain, do you want me to stay here with you?"

"There's no need for that" Said Hinata

"Yes there is, I'm going to stay here tonight, Duke could you call my husband please?"

"Of course your majesty." Said the duke

"Thank you."

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Did you wanted to talk to me wife?" Said the King

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you won't mind if I stay here tonight?" Asked the Queen

"No, I don't mind, you're being a good friend my darling."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Well I'm going to sleep now, goodnight to all." Said the king

"Goodnight" Answered the three

Then the king left, they seated on the bed and talked, then Sasuke said something:

"My lady I wanted to show you something"

"What?"

"You'll have to come with me" Said the Duke

_I know things are looking up_

"Will you be okay?" Asked the queen to her friend

"Yes, I'll be fine"

"Just wait here your majesty, I have something to tell to my sister" Said the duke

The duke said something quick to his sister and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Asked the queen

"Wait and you'll see" Answered the man

They walked a few steps and entered the room that they had been before. Closing the door behind him the duke approached her and kissed her.

"It's the room we were before!" Said the queen

"Yes" He said between the kiss

"We can't be here, what if the owner shows up and we're caught!" She said broking the kiss

"It's my room so we won't get caught." Said Sasuke

They kept kissing and walking until she was laying on the bed with him on top of her, he took off her dress and his shirt, then he slowly and gently kissed her ear, her cheek, her lips, her neck…

"Wait!" Exclaimed her

"Is something wrong?" Asked the Duke

"No…yes…well is that I've never…i have never done this…" whispered her

"What? You never did…sex?" Asked him surprised

"Well…yes…"

"You are kidding right?" He asked chocked by her words

"No, I'm not."

"Please don't fool me!" Demanded him

"I'm not fooling you!" She said

"Then what happened?"

"Well his…thing…well…doesn't work…" Revealed her

"You're joking right?!" Asked him

"…No…"

"How many times have you tried?" Sasuke asked the queen

"Twice since the marriage." Said Sakura blushing

"Ha Ha!" He laugh

"Don't laugh!" Demanded her

"I'm sorry, it's just funny, the king can't have sex ha ha"

"Stop it!" Sais her raising her voice and blushing even more

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so does that mean that I'm the queen of Englad's first?" Asked him with a smile on his face

"I guess so." Said her with a smirk

"I'm very honored your majesty" He said as he got up and curved to her

She got up as well and punched his shoulder:

"Stop!" Then they both started laughing and fall in the bed, after some time they stopped and the only thing left was an awkward silence.

"So…do you really want to do this?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes, more than anything."

"You don't know how much I desire you, since the first day we meet, in your wedding party, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Whispered him in her ear

"I think I do, I desire you as well" Said her

_They've got all the right moves_

They started kissing and unclothing each other again until there was no clothes separating their bodies.

"This might hurt, since it's your first time" He said gently, rubbing her cheek

"I'm ready"

* * *

A few hours later…

"I have to go back, I don't want the king to find out!" Said Sakura

"Don't worry, my sister has everything under control."

"So that's what you were talking with her."

"Yes, so you can stay a little bit more." Said him, pushing her to the bed again

"You know this was the best night of my life and I like you…very much." She said to him, blushing

"I like you very much too baby" He said kissing her on the lips

"You can be very sweet when you want to."

"Just with special people." He said

"Now I really should go back, it's really late."

"But I don't want you to go!" He said and made the cute dog face

"He he, I don't want to go either, but I have to, if the king finds out he could cut our heads off."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But…I may want some help dressing up…" He quickly raised from the bed and stood behind her.

"I'm always at your service your majesty."

"And you're planning helping me dress up naked?"

"What's wrong? You've already seen everything here." Said Sasuke

"You are a pervert"

"Only for you my darling!"

_Do you think I'm special?_

They were at the door of his room, she was preparing to leave

"Do you want me to walk you?" Asked Sasuke while kissing her lips

"There's no need, thank you."

"Then I'll see you in the morning." He said

"I'll see you in the morning." She repeated and then left to the room a few feet in front, after she had entered the room he closed his door and laid on the bed.

* * *

In the morning…

"Good morning Sasuke!"

"Good morning you majesty."

"Isn't my wife awake?" Asked the blonde

"I don't know."

"Is your sister better?"

The black haired man was about to speak when he was suddenly interrupted:

"Yes, I am much better your majesty, thank you for asking." Answered Hinata

"Good morning lady's" Said the blonde haired man

"Good morning my lords" Said the Queen looking at the person on the sit in front of her husband

"Good morning your majesty, sister I see you are much better." Said Duke Sasuke

"Yes, Sakura's a good nurse." Said the black haired girl

"I'm sure she is." Said Sasuke looking at the pink haired girl who blushed

"Well let's eat" said the king.

* * *

Two months later…

"May I dance with your wife?" Asked the Duke to the king

"Yes, of course you may"

"My lady…" Said the Duke, raising his arm for her to take as she did, then he leaded them to the dance floor where other people were dancing.

"You have no idea how I've missed you, three weeks without you is too much!" Whispered the Queen

"Yes I do have an idea because I've missed you too, very much, every day without you seemed more and more empty" Whispered him back

"Maybe we should go to a more private place…to have more privacy…"Said the Queen giving him a smile

"Yes, I think we should." He said

They stopped dancing and started walking towards one of the Connors with curtains and a guard. When they passed the guard Sasuke gave the guard a small bag with money, then they got inside, Sasuke closed the curtains and Sakura put her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately:

"I've missed you so much, so much." She said, kissing his neck now.

"Oh honey I've missed you too." He said and lowered his until he reached the end of her dress, then he lifted her dress until her hips.

"And you are gorgeous tonight." Said Sasuke as he walked his hand trough her leg and lifted it to his hip.

"Oh…only…ah…tonight?...ah…"

He was kissing and biting her neck while he tried to take off his pants

"You are beautiful every sin…oh…single day sweetheart" Answered him with a little troubled because she was biting his neck and ear.

"Just do it already! Are you having so much troubled with a simple pants?" Asked her and started moving her hips forward and backward.

"Oh honey please don't do that…oh…I won't be responsible for my…oh…actions" Said him

"Let me help you with those pants"

She got down and then she set on her knees and took off his pants

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

"Come here my darling." Said the Duke to the Queen, then he raised her up until she was at his hip level and got inside of her.

"Oh…oh god…i…oh…I love you so much…" Said Sakura

"Oh sweetheart…I love you too…very…much" Said Sasuke

When they finished he put her down and the hugged each other, they stayed a moment in silence until she spoke:

"Is it true? When you said you loved me?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Why should I lie to you?" Answered him

She lowered her head while speaking

"I don't know…" She couldn't finish because he cut her off

"Sweetheart look at me." He demanded, and then he lifted her chin for her to look at him

"I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't lie to you, never!"

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too! But I'm married and we shouldn't…" He put a finger in her lips to shut her up

"The king must die soon, he's old and besides you could talk to him about a divorce, I'm sure he has a lot of mistresses to choose from to be his next wife" He whispered

"Yes, you are right, I'm going to introduce the subject to him and see how he reacts to it, I'm going to send Hinata to call you when we finish the conversation." She said with everything in her head already

"Fine, I can't wait to marry you!" Said him "You will be Uchiha Sakura, Duchess of Konoha"

"It sounds just right" She said and then kissed him "I'll see you soon"

"I'll see you soon Duchess"

Then she left

* * *

"Husband can we talk?" Said the Queen

"Of course my dear, please sit." Said the blonde man

"Well I was just thinking…would you ever consider a divorce?" She said

"What?!"

"I mean…if me or you fall in love with someone else, would you ever consider divorcing from me?" She asked

"I would rather cut your heads off." He said with a harshly voice

"…oh…"

"But why did you bring this up? Did you fell in love with someone?" Asked him with a distrustful voice

"No, no…I just…I'm glad that you are still in love with me."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you could have found a better woman" Said the Queen

"No woman is better than you my love" Said the king

"Oh thank you, I guess I'll go sleep now, goodnight your majesty." She said

"I'm not going to your bed tonight, so sleep tight sweetheart."

"You never go anyway, why do you bother to tell me." She whisperer to herself

"What did you said sweetheart?"

"I said good night my king" She realized that she might have spoken louder that she wished to

* * *

In the Queen's chambers

"Please don't cry my love." Begged him

The queen was laying on the bed, crying in the pillow with her lover rubbing her back gently.

"How can I not? He said that he would cut our heads if he found out!" She cried "We can never be married now and we'll live in sin and…"

"And we can always use the second option." He said

"What second option?"

"Wait until he dies, he can't last much longer, he's in his 50's now." He said, comforting her

"But what if he does, what if he lasts much longer?" She asked

"We wait, I don't mind, the wait is worthy." He said

"Would you do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, even kill or die myself, for you."

"Oh my love! I love you so much, I don't want to be away from you anymore!" She cried

"We won't be apart anymore, the king has officially invited me and my sister to court."

"Oh that's great news!"

"Yeah, we'll see each other every day so you don't have to worry."

_I know we've got it good_

"Then we wait?" She asked him

"We wait, it can't be much longer" He said

* * *

One month later…

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked the queen

"Yes, I'm better now, thank you."

"You've been vomiting like that the whole month! You must be sick! I'm going to call a physician." Hinata said and left, leaving the queen alone in her chamber thinking what could be wrong with her.

A few minutes later Hinata returned with a physician and left again saying that she was going to call her brother.

The physician analyzed her for a while and in that mean time Hinata and Sasuke had arrived and the second had a very worried face.

"I wish to speak to the queen alone please." Said the physician and they left.

"Is there something wrong with me doctor?" Asked the queen worried

"No, actually I think it's good news."

"What?"

"My lady you are with child." Said the physician

"With…child?...Are you sure?"

"As sure as me being here right now." He said "Do you wish me to call your friends?"

"Yes please"

A few moments later they both entered the room again

"What did he say?" Hinata asked

"Well he said that…I'm with child." She said smiling happily

"Really?!" Asked Sasuke surprised

"Yes, we are going to have a son Sasuke-kun."

He quickly got next to her, hugged her and kissed her

"You just made me the happiest man in the world!"

_And the grass is getting greener each day_

"Just wait a moment, won't the king suspect? I mean you two didn't had sex yet."

"Oh I haven't thought about it, I will have to have sex with him." Said the queen

"But wasn't he…sick?" Asked Sasuke

"Well until now it didn't worked, but I'll have to find a way." She said a little disgusted by the thought that she would have to have sex with the king

"Won't that hurt the baby?" Asked Hinata

"I don't know, but I'll ask him to do it slowly."

* * *

8 months later…

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked Sakura and Sakura's ladies-in-waiting and Sasuke turned to her.

"Don't be alarmed but I think my time has come." She said putting her hand on her grown belly

"The baby?" Asked one of the maids

"Yes" The queen answered

"Sasuke go tell the king and then come back here!" Hinata told Sasuke who left right after "Come to the bed" She told Sakura "Someone call a physician!"

"Ah!"

"Calm down, they're coming, juts lay down and start pushing." Hinata told Sakura

"Uh"

"Push!"

"I'm pushing!"

* * *

2 hours later…

One of the ladys-in-waiting got out of chambers and whispered something in Sasuke's ear who ran to the king.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Her majesty has delivered…of a healthy son." He said with his eyes sparkling, the king got up of his seat and said:

"I have a son, the future king of England!"

Inside Sasuke thought "He's my son" then he left to the queen's chambers.

He entered in the right moment that they were giving the queen her son, she looked at him and then to the people in there and said:

"You may go now, Hinata please stay."

When everyone was out he approached the two women.

"He looks like you, has your face." Sakura said

"True" Said Hinata

"But he has your eyes." He said

"Would you like to hold him?" The queen asked, taking him by surprise

"I don't know, he's so small, so fragile…"

"C'mon I'll teach you."

She put the baby in his arms and teached him how to hold the baby. For him it was the best sensation in the world, having his baby in his arms, the living proof of his love for that woman and her love for him…

_But soon they'll take us down_

* * *

2 years later…

They were all sit on the huge dinner tabled of the court, celebrating the 2 year anniversary of the little prince.

Some were dancing, others chatting, others playing and others, like the Queen, just doing nothing or in her case starring at her lover.

Suddenly the Queen calls one of her maids and tells her something, the maid leaves and a few moments later she comes back with a feather and a paper to write, the queen writes a little note, gives back the feather, cuts the paper in the size of the note and gives the rest to the maid, then she gets up and starts walking, when she passes through her lover she lets the note slip from her hands and leaves the room as her lover with the most discretion opens and reads the note:

_**I'm going to give a good night kiss to the baby, want to come? **_

He knew that what they would do wasn't kiss goodnight the baby, well not only anyway.

In the baby's chambers

The man opened the door the most quietly he could to not wake the baby inside the chambers and closed it quietly too. When he looked inside he saw a woman sitting next to the baby's bed, holding the baby's hand. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"He's so beautiful." The woman whispered

"Just like you." Whispered the man

"Just like us." Replied the woman

"Will we go to my room or yours?" Asked the man

"Mine, the king isn't coming tonight"

* * *

In the Queen's chambers

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

"I'll always love you, and our son" Said the woman

"Where is she? Why can't I get in?" They heard voices from outside but before they could even move the door quickly opened and they, shocked, turned to see who it was, only to find the king, his guards and Hinata standing there.

They both got up and Hinata looked at them and her eyes were saying "I'm sorry, I couldn't help him to get in"

_Over the world is death_

"You bitch!" Said the king, angrily walking towards the Queen, but before he could reach her Sasuke put himself in front of her:

"Don't touch her!"

"Guards! Arrest him!" He said, the guards grasped him and took him to the door

"No!" Screamed Sakura crying but before she could do anything else she was laying on the bed with a knife on her neck.

_So yeah we're going down_

"You…you bitch! How could you! ...you…you…" Said the king while she crying more and more "Guards arrest her…no arrest all of them!" Then he left angrily.

Two guards took her arms to let her to her cell, but she started crying more and trying to escape, in the end she just gave up and said, still crying:

"Can I at least see my son? Please?"

_All the right moves and all the wrong places_

The guards said yes and led her and Hinata to her son's chambers

"Momma!" Said the boy

She was on her knees hugging her son, crying harder this time

"Oh my dear boy" She said while she kissed the top of his head "I love you and I pray you never, ever forget it!"

"My lady time is up" Said one of the guards

_everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_

She got up and started walking to the door

"Momma!" Said the boy again

"I love you my darling boy!" And then they left

While they were walking to get out of the palace Hinata hold her hand through the entire time.

_They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places_

When they entered the tower there was a man waiting for them.

"My lady's I'm here to communicate something to you, Uchiha Sasuke will be executed tomorrow, Haruno Sakura will be executed the next day, and Lady Hinata is free to continue her life after her majesty's execution, until then you may visit your brother and return to the queen's cell." The man finished and left, Sakura looked like she was collapse right there, fortunately she didn't, but she didn't stopped crying either.

_So yeah, we're going down_

The next day…

"I'm going to visit my brother, are you going to be okay?" Asked Hinata

"Yes, can you please give this to him?" Asked Sakura

"Yes, I'll be right back." She kissed Sakura's forehead and left.

_everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah, we're going down_

A few hours later…

"It's time" Said Hinata

"I want to see it." Said Sakura

"But…"

"I want to see it!" Said Sakura

"Fine, just climb on this chair."

She climbed so she could see her lover's execution, he looked exhausted, his hair was a mess and he was only with inside clothes.

_It doesn't matter what you see  
I know i could never be  
Someone that looks like you.  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I know i could never face  
someone that could sound like you_

He was with a hand closed and he didn't opened it, even when they put his hear on the wood.

She found herself crying, she could see the axe lower slowly and before it cut his head he looked at her, his look told her that it was ok, they were going to be ok, he wasn't afraid.

And she screamed.

And his hand opened and a letter fall from it.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_**Dear husband:**_

_**Yes, because you are and always will be my true husband.**_

_**I believe we were never committing any crime against God or anyone else because we loved each other and love is never a crime.**_

_**I believe that my marriage with the king was supposed to be considered invalid because you knew that we couldn't have any kind of intimate contact, I believe with all my heart that it was a sign from God to bring us together, even though we're in this situation now.**_

_**Our son's not a bastard neither our love is a sin.**_

_**I shall love you forever and ever.**_

_**With all my love.**_

_**Your true wife**_

The next thing she knew was that she was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees, screaming and crying hardly with Hinata hugging her.

After a while when she calmed down a little Hinata gave her a piece of paper and told her:

"He asked me to give this to you."

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

* * *

The next day…

"My lady it's time" Said the man that told them their sentence on their first day.

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

She turned around.

_**My dear, loving wife**_

She no longer cried as she and her maids started to follow the man with the guards on the back.

_So yeah, we're going down_

_**Your words have warmed my heart**_

The tunnel was wet and dark, only illuminated by some torches on the wall.

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

_**I believe the only crime we committed was not have run away when the king didn't let you go**_

She could hear the peoples voices calling their queen

_So yeah, we're going down_

_**I believe in every word of yours, love isn't a crime**_

She could see the daylight on the end of the tunnel

_All the right friends in all the wrong places_

_**Love isn't a crime or a sin, love is the greatest feeling of all**_

And then she was out

_So yeah, we're going down_

_**Jesus sacrificed himself because his love for us**_

She continued walking and the people were trying to touch her, saying words that she couldn't hear

_We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces_

_**So why would our love be a crime? No, it's not a crime**_

She went up the stairs

_So yeah, we're going down_

_**And our son isn't a bastard, he's the living proof of our love**_

She stopped in the center

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_

_**Look what we created, and angel like that could never be product of sin**_

She went on her knees

_Yeah we're going down_

_**I loved you in life**_

The sword was lifted

_All the right moves, hey_

_**I shall love you in death as well**_

She looked at the sky

_All the right moves, hey_

_**God didn't gave us the chance to be together in life**_

_**He'll give us the chance to be together in death**_

_**Forever your true husband**_

And the sword was lowered

_Yeah we're going down_

**~The End~**

**_

* * *

_**

This idea came a few days ago when i was watching the Tudors season 4 promo and this is the final result.

I'm sorry for the mistakes but it's almost 3 a.m. and i don't have head to be correcting them, maeby in the future i'll do it, but i'm very very lazy.

The ending didn't stay much as i liked it to be, i mean the bases are there but i wanted to devlop it a little bit more but i'm almost sleeping on the PC but i loved it anyway. XDD

If many of you want i can write an alternate ending but keep in mind that THIS is the original, the one that i imagined, even thought i imagined other alternate endings too i've never planned to write them because this is the ending for this story, any other won't be "real" because i've never imagined it happening.

Hope you like it!

**Song:** All the Right moves by one republic

xoxo

Mariana


End file.
